Missing The Mockingjay
by 2fast4u2
Summary: A twist on the end of Catchiing Fire and Mockingjay. Katniss is hijacked and pregnant and Peeeta must save her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Welcome to my first Hunger Games FanFic. I saw that this idea of reversing the roles of Katniss and Peeta for the end of Catching Fire and start of Mockingjay hasn't been done much. So in this version Katniss is 'hijacked' by the capitol and also pregnant, while Peeta is rescued by the rebels. This chapter begins where Catching Fire ends…_

**Disclaimer: I LOVE, love, love the Hunger Games series, but it is not mine! All of it is owned by Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta's POV**

We yell back and forth to each other, both knowing that the time we have left is limited. I watch as I see Katniss' knees give out, stopped dead in her tracks. We're both barely moving, temporarily paralyzed by the force of the lightning and wire. I don't know what has happened to Katniss, but I can see she's bleeding heavily and unable to move.

My arm moves in tiny amounts in an effort to reach her, but I do so to no avail. The next thing I am aware of is being lifted up by the hovercraft and her not being there. I look toward her, lying on the ground. I yell her name several times only to become disoriented and black out.

Time then moves in a strange, confusing fashion I cannot seem to understand. When I do wake, it is of a few moments then a mysterious fluid drips into my arm rendering me unconscious. And yet, in my dreams I see her. Keep trying to reach for me, yet deep down I know it is futile. She is gone, I can't save her. God only knows where she is. Another thought creeps up on me, what if she didn't make it? My love, my everything gone.

With this thought, I wiggle my way of the bed determined to find her. I walk slowly, still sore from what happened in the arena when I hear a voice. It is a man's voice, strong and not like the accent of Capitol citizens. Haymitch! I think. Maybe he knows where she is, how to find her. I run towards the sound to see him standing toward Finnick.

"Where is she?!" I demand. "What happened to her?" He forces me into a chair, the look in his eyes changing. He tells me all about the rebel plot to rescue us from the Games, how Katniss and Johanna were captured and how District 12 was destroyed.

I try to make a sound, but nothing comes out. All I can think about is how this could happen and what they might possibly be doing to her.

My desperation peaks as I say "Please. Haymitch, we have to get her out. Who knows how they are torturing her. And the baby…" The baby! Who could do such a horrible thing?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Here's Chapter 2, I'm planning to stay pretty much within the plot of the original with some twists mixed in. The points of view will change a bit throughout. I own nothing from Scholastic or Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!_

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta" he says sternly, a mix of sadness and anger in his eyes "Thirteen's president Coin won't allow it, there's no way to reach her. I'm sorry Peeta, we can't."

"I thought we had a deal." I say "Didn't we? You were supposed to help me protect her!" I find my voice rising suddenly, the frustration and hurt apparent in my voice.

"No, I didn't." Haymitch shakes his head "I promised her I'd protect you, remember? She wanted you to be the one that lived." The thought enters my mind, it's true. Haymitch had made us a double deal, I guess now I know which one wasn't true. "What can I do Haymitch? I can't keep sitting here doing nothing, I have to help her!"

"You want to help her? Then you need to help Coin and the rebels, it's the only way Coin will allow a rescue." Haymitch lets out. He's surprisingly serious, unlike himself. He's sober for once which means only one thing: She's in trouble.

"Alright, I'll do it. Let's go!" Whatever it takes. Just let her live, please. Please, let my mockingjay be safe.

I sit down to a meeting with Plutarch, Haymitch, President Coin and some others I don't know. "We are all here today because from what I understand, Peeta Mellark has agreed to fill in as the mockingjay against the capitol. Is this true?" Coin says, looking right at me. I nod as she continues to speak.

"We need you as part of the rebellion. First, we need you to help us unite the districts together against the Capitol. You will need to film several propaganda spots or propos as we call them. Do you agree?" I nod, then speak up. "I do, but I have some conditions. I would like the captured victors, Katniss and Johanna, rescued with immunity…"

Coin speaks up immediately "That's not possible. Too much time and manpower needed. It's risky, but I'll consider it." Her cold gray eyes show no emotion and I can't read them. All I want is to get Katniss here, safe with me. "Next, I want to kill President Snow personally."

"Of course, when the time comes." She smiles a bit then gets right down to business. "Once the districts are united, we'll prepare for a war against the Capitol. A new government will begin. As for now, we need you to start making propos immediately."

"Okay, I'm ready." I am ready, ready to do whatever it takes to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi guys, here's Chapter 3. I should have this story done pretty quickly; I already have most of the plot figured out. The next chapter will be in Katniss' POV. As always, I own nothing! _

**Peeta's POV**

Just as I'm getting ready to film the propos, the capitol's seal and anthem start to play on TV. I look over quickly to see Katniss who is talking to Caesar Flickerman. She looks well, strong and healthy. Her eyes show something wrong though, a reflection of fear and something else I can't quite read. I'm too far away to make out her words, but seeing her gives me hope.

_She's still alive! _I feel like I could scream with joy. I'm distracted though, as I'm prompted to start filming. They tell me just to try to come up with something to film, something that will excite people. I'm about to give up when it comes to me.

"People of Panem, it is me Peeta Mellark here without the mockingjay- Katniss Everdeen. The capitol has captured her, probably torturing her as we speak…" I choke up at the thought.

"She is probably frightened for life, afraid of what they will do to her. And for what? Because of an attempt to live, to be free of the Hunger Games? We must come together, to fight against the Capitol even without the mockingjay! We fight for freedom and peace against the Capitol!" I finish with a sigh.

Will it work? Will we ever get her out of there? I don't know, but I'm determined with everything I have to free the Mockingjay. Coin tells me that the propos were really successful and soon if I keep up my end of the deal we'll get her out.

I try to keep going, to keep Coin happy and help the rebels but I'm fading fast. I can't do this alone much more, I need her. Just as I'm about to leave my compartment, the anthem and the capitol seal appear. Katniss appears, looking as frightened as ever.

I see the bruises on her arms and dark circles under her eyes. She looks so pale and weak. Nothing like the Katniss I know. _What are they doing to her? _I can't believe it and before I know it, someone walks in. It's Haymitch.

Haymitch! Surely he can convince Coin to start the rescue mission, to help in some way. "Haymitch!" I yell out "We have to get her out! NOW."

"Peeta…" he says, gently "We can't, you know why. She won't allow a team to go in. We don't even know for sure where she is."

"We have to do something, she looks worse. I can't go on much longer. And the baby…" I trail off, tears forming in my eyes. "Convince her, Haymitch."

"I'll try." he says and walks away. Before I know it, he tells me there's a team ready on their way there. They should be back within a day's time. _Hold on, Katniss. _I think _They're coming for you._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. __ Here's chapter four, enjoy! As always I don't own The Hunger Games or even any of the characters._

**Katniss' POV**

It's been almost four months since I first realized I was pregnant- for real. I rub my belly, which is just starting to show. I'm so nervous about being about being a mom. I swore I'd never get married or have children and now I might do both.

It happened on one of those last nights on the victory tour. We were holding each other tightly, when we started to kiss. We couldn't help ourselves and before I knew it, my period was late. I didn't find out I was pregnant until right before the Quarter Quell.

_What will my child's life be like? _And now I know we have to stop the Games. I can't bear the thought of seeing anyone else go through that.

I try to protect the baby as much as possible, though Snow is ruthless. His snake-like eyes stare into me. He threatens me, burns me, beats me… Whatever he can to make my life hell. Then one morning something strange happens. The door opens, it's Gale telling me I'm being rescued.

Next thing I know I'm laying in a hospital bed looking up at Peeta. _Peeta! _I think _That mutt, he tried to kill me._ He walks over and wraps his arm around me. My fingers find his neck and lock around it. I'm back in the darkness again.

I wake up to see Prim and my mother standing by me. "Prim, Is that you?" I ask carefully, not sure if this is real. "Katniss, it's me." She says in a small voice "What's going on I ask?"

My mother comes over and touches my hand. "Katniss, it appears as part of your torture at the capitol your mind was hijacked." _Hijacked, what does that mean?_ I think.

"They used the venom from tracker jackers to change your memories, make you see things that aren't real. Your memories of Peeta they were…"

_Peeta, that mutt! _I feel angry and I start yelling, trying to warn them about how dangerous he is. They leave and a male doctor I've never met comes in. He says his name is Dr. Aureilus and he's here to help get my mind back in order.

I try to fight it at first, but eventually I give in. I still can't quite make sense of what is real. He has me try a new game of "Real or Not Real?" to help me through. I realize what I thought about Peeta wasn't true; it's what the capitol twisted to get me to be a danger to him.

They wanted to use me as a weapon against them and the rebels. _Another piece in their Games _I think. Peeta comes to see me one day and we find ourselves playing another round of "Real or Not Real?"

"You love me, real or not real?" I ask. "Real, since we were five." _The boy with the bread _I think _The boy with the bread loves me and I'm pregnant with his child._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hi again. Just a quick note about this chapter, it discusses premature birth so it may be upsetting to some. I promise it will get better! I own nothing from The Hunger Games or its characters. _

Katniss' POV

_Two Months Later_

Since I've been back, I've had to make propos with Peeta and train for the war. I don't want to have to enter the war, but Coin has ordered it. When we're not busy, Peeta and I have been trying to get ready for when the baby comes. We just found out I'm having a girl.

He's worried too about me going into the war, but says he'll do everything he can to protect me. I trust him now, feel safe with him really. I'm called down to command for a special meeting. Coin says it's time for us to go in, no excuses. We have the rest of today to get ready, then we must leave.

Just as I make my way to start packing, a pain runs through me. My stomach tightens and then relaxes. _Oh no _I think _Something's wrong with the baby_ I panic and find Peeta, calling out to him. "What's wrong?" he asks. "The baby" is all I manage to get out.

Soon I'm back in a hospital bed, where they are pumping me full of drugs. They say I'm in labor. _It's too early_ I think_ I'm only six months. _We wait for the contractions to stop, but they don't. I'm going to have the baby tonight.

Peeta stays with me the whole time, holding my hand trying to keep me calm. My mother comes in too, a worried look on her face. As much as they try, there's no stopping it. The baby is born three months early.

_She's so small and tiny_ I think. I watch as they lie her down, she isn't breathing and turns a grayish blue. Peeta and I look at each other, both with tears in our eyes. We choose a name for her- Amala Rose. Amala means hope, which we could obviously use right now. Rose for Prim, Primrose. _My sister, my daughter. I must protect them _I think.

They make us wait several hours to see her since they need to make sure she's ok. She's so small with tubes and wires running everywhere. A machine, a ventilator, I think it's called breathes for her and makes her chest rise and fall. We get called back for training and to prep for the war, but I don't want leave her. Peeta goes and tells me he'll be back soon.

She stays there, lying motionless and asleep. I sit next to her in a chair and begin to sing softly without thinking.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
__A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
__Lay down your head, and close you sleepy eyes__  
__And when again they open, the sun will rise__  
__Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you._

I find myself having a flashback, thinking of how I sang the same song to Rue when she died. I wonder if Amala will have the same fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Singing the meadow song brings me back, as I daydream of my time with Rue. _Rue, Prim, Amala… So vulnerable, so in need of protection _I think. I know one thing for sure: whatever happens, I can't let the Hunger Games continue. For them.

Peeta rushes in to see Amala. We both stand next to her bed, silently. Neither one of us wants to talk about it, that's for sure. "You know, Katniss. Coin is still going to make you go tomorrow."

I know it's the truth deep down and part of me wants to go, especially for President Snow. But I don't want to leave her, not like this. She weighs only two pounds and it will take a while for her to breathe on her own. I stare at the clock and realize it's after midnight. I have no plans to sleep though.

"What are we going to do?" I say softly "I can't leave her like this!" He comes over and wraps his arms around me. "I know, I don't want to either but we have to or who knows what Coin might do. At least, we'll make sure she never has to worry about the Games. We can fix it."

His words comfort me, but I can't help thinking _I just want to fix this. This wasn't supposed to happen, it's my fault._ Before I know it, it's time to leave and I'm called to command one last time. My mother promises to watch over Amala and keep me updated.

We're gone for two weeks which feels like an eternity, but finally reach Snow's mansion. We reach the capitol circle, right by the front of the mansion. I watch as the barricaded children grab the silver parachutes and they go off. A rebel medic, with a blond braid and a ducktailed shirt catches my eye. Then I realize who it is: Prim.

I push my way through the crowd and call her name, but just as I do the parachutes start to explode. I'm badly burned and taken to hospital myself. I can't get Prim out of my head though. I repeat the moment over and over again in my head. Trying to reach her, trying to save her but I can't. I find myself unable to speak, not wanting to do anything.

_Prim's dead, Rue died. Amala might die. How will I still go on? _I think. _I have to kill Snow and Coin. _Part of Peeta's job was to take my place temporarily as Mockingjay. One of his conditions was to kill Snow himself, so we both decide we'll do it together. I'll kill Coin. Peeta kills Snow.

A/N: I wanted to leave this part the same, so here's part from the book.

_As directed, I turn so they see me in profile, and wait. When they march Snow out the door, the audience goes insane. They secure his hands behind a post, which is unnecessary. He's not going anywhere. There's nowhere to go. This is not the roomy stage before the Training Center but the narrow terrace in front of the president's mansion. No wonder no one bothered to have me practice. He's ten yards away._

_I feel the bow purring in my hand. Reach back and grasp the arrow. Position it, aim at the rose, but watch his face. He coughs and a bloody dribble runs down his chin. His tongue flicks over his puffy lips. I search his eyes for the slightest sign of anything, fear, remorse, anger. But there's only the same look of amusement that ended our last conversation. It's as if he's speaking the words again. __"Oh, my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other."_

_He's right. We did._

_The point of my arrow shifts upward. I release the string. And President Coin collapses over the side of the balcony and plunges to the ground. Dead._

_I transform into a wild animal, kicking, clawing, biting, doing whatever I can to free myself from this web of hands as the crowd pushes in. The guards lift me up above the fray, where I continue to thrash as I'm conveyed over the crush of people. I start screaming for Gale. I can't find him in the throng, but he will know what I want. A good clean shot to end it all. Only there's no arrow, no bullet. Is it possible he can't see me? No. Above us, on the giant screens placed around the City Circle, everyone can watch the whole thing being played out. He sees, he knows, but he doesn't follow through. Just as I didn't when he was captured. Sorry excuses for hunters and friends. Both of us. I'm on my own._

_In the mansion, they handcuff and blindfold me. I'm half dragged, half carried down long passages, up and down elevators, and deposited on a carpeted floor. The cuffs are removed and a door slams closed behind me. When I push the blindfold up, I find I'm in my old room at the Training Center. The one where I lived during those last precious days before my first Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell. The bed's stripped to the mattress, the closet gapes open, showing the emptiness inside, but I'd know this room anywhere._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This is the last chapter, probably. __ I might write an epilogue, we'll see. I hope you all have been enjoying this so far, I know I have. This chapter also contains some of the original book in Italics, but as always I own nothing Suzanne Collins does. Enjoy!_

In my room, I resolve to just die. _Just please let it be over, let me die. They'll go on without me _I think. I how Peeta's doing, how his burns are now. I keep going like this, not eating. Not doing anything, just subsisting. Alive but not really living, trying to slowly die.

Then one day Haymitch appears, telling me it's time to go home. I'm ordered to resume living in District 12. He tells me Amala and Peeta are already waiting for me there. Excitement runs through me, but nervousness does as well. I worry I'll go completely mad being there, living mostly with Peeta and Haymitch. Having memories, good and bad, of Prim.

We reach twelve and I'm pleased to see Peeta holding Amala, waiting for me. He looks good and strong, though I can clearly see his new patchwork of skin. Amala looks well, a nice pink color. She's gained a bit of weight as well, though still small. "Is she ok now?" I ask nervously.

"Perfect." he says, grinning "Just a little small, but they think she'll grow quickly." I'm so glad to see them, strong and healthy. _This is my family now. Safe and sound, the odds are finally in our favor _I think.

And the odds do continue to stay in a favor. Within a few months, Peeta and I will be married. We're planning a traditional District 12 toasting and small ceremony. Things with Amala have been great; she grows a little more every day. We still take her to appointments every few months but all seems well. Peeta and I continue to work on our memory book. I write, he sketches.

A/N- From the book:

_We learn to keep busy again. Peeta bakes. I hunt. Haymitch drinks until the liquor runs out, and then raises geese until the next train arrives. Fortunately, the geese can take pretty good care of themselves. We're not alone. A few hundred others return because, whatever has happened, this is our home. _

_With the mines closed, they plow the ashes into the earth and plant food. Machines from the Capitol break ground for a new factory where we will make medicines. Although no one seeds it, the Meadow turns green again._

_Peeta and I grow back together. There are still moments when he clutches the back of a chair and hangs on until the flashbacks are over. I wake screaming from nightmares of mutts and lost children. But his arms are there to comfort me. And eventually his lips. On the night I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach, I know this would have happened anyway. _

_That what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that._


End file.
